


Bad Taste

by WinslowButGreen



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emetophobia, Implied eating of said animal, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Vomiting, graphic description of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinslowButGreen/pseuds/WinslowButGreen
Summary: “Eh, I just... remembered something.”The air in the room immediately grows heavy, and Fuyuhiko's body instantly tenses.“Oh,” is all he says."Yeah,” Kazuichi replies, his laugh bitter and heavy.
Kudos: 7





	Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. While most of it is implied (though the vomiting is described fairly in-depth) it's still one of the more fucked up ideas I've had. So be warned. (And if you are my friend, specifically the one who got online, saw the title of the doc, and said that if I hurt the hamsters you'd be very ouch... I apologize.)
> 
> ...I should not be allowed near the Danganronpa kids with how much angst I put them through, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

Kazuichi Soda opens his eyes, and for a moment doesn't realize he did.

It's dark as hell, and it's cold, too- the blanket draped over him might as well not exist, and the chill seeps into his bones and his arms fall limp at his sides.

Despite this, he's caked in sweat, his chest is tight, and his eyes burn.

He sits up, the blanket falling off, and slides off- his steps are shaky as he does so, and he quivers and has to lean on the bed for a few minutes before he can stand without fear of falling.

(He supposes that's what he gets for not using them for days.

Weeks?

The Future Foundation never had given him many details.

...Or maybe he wasn't processing them.)

He stumbles into the bathroom, somehow, clutching the rim of the sink- the cold makes his fingers shake so rapidly they're almost tapping against the sink. The cold seeps into his bare feet so strongly it's almost painful, yet it's also the only thing reminding him he's real, so he cringes and bears it.

He looks up at the mirror, strands of hair stuck to his face and hanging over his eyes.

He wants to lift up a hand and brush them away, but he already feels like his arms are barely managing to support him.

His stomach pangs, a reminder that it's been hours since he's eaten- he inhales at the same time.

A bad idea.

The taste of his own breath is awful, and it reminds him of the taste of death- violently he's ripped away to thinking of wet dripping down his chin, a haze of pink as the back of his throat ripples and the taste nauseates him and only furthers the emptying of his stomach, and chunks of flesh and bone slip past his teeth and onto the cloth.

“ _Disgusting,_ ” a whisper of a voice usually confident, now brimming with rage and quaking and shivering in hatred and horror and grief. “ _You dare. You dare you- you foul thing, you cruel-_ ”

Nails digging in to one side of his head, bandages fingers the other side.

“ _Fuck you,_ ” the voice says, eloquence gone. “ _Fuck. You._ ”

He remembers laughing as more pushes from the back to the front of his throat, and more drips down his face and chin and onto his hands and-

Pain snaps into his head and he's on the floor of the bathroom, gasping for air and clutching at his head.

Cold feet, throbbing pain in the back of his head, itchy clothes stained with sweat-

Kazuichi looks up, registers the mirror, the old walls of the bathroom, the toilet and shower in the corner, and mentally forces himself to register the sounds of his own breathing.

And footsteps coming up the stairs.

A knock on the door.

“Souda?”

Kazuichi curls up further, but shakily answers, “Yeah, Kuzuryuu?”

“The fuck was that?” Fuyuhiko says from behind the door, halfway across the room.

“Nothing?” Kazuichi answers.

There's quiet for a moment.

“Are you doing anything stupid?”

“I just woke up,” he says, slowly rising from the ground, reluctantly making his way to his feet.

“Wouldn't stop you,” Fuyuhiko mumbles, but the bite from his voice is gone.

(It has been for a little while.)

“You have a minute to get dressed or cover yourself in something else, and then I'm coming in.

Kazuichi makes it to standing in the doorway of the bathroom by the time Fuyuhiko comes in, and the shorter boy raises a brow as Kazuichi offers a grin.

“You look like shit,” Fuyuhiko says.

“You don't look any better,” Kazuichi snarks back, taking in the blond hair that's growing poorly, the pajamas that don't look like they've been washed in a week, and the eye patch that's slightly mishappen.

The last thing Fuyuhiko seems to notice, as he adjusts it as he continues saying, “Well, whatever. It's the middle of the night so I guess appearances aren't mandatory. Seriously though-” his one eye looks apprehensively at him- “what the hell was that thump?”

Kazuichi shifts a little, leaning against the doorframe instead of trusting his arms to keep him up.

“Uh,” he says, using his now free hand to scratch the side of his head. “I fell over.”

“Doing what? Brushing your teeth?”

Kazuichi shrugs, and says, “Eh, I just... remembered something.”

The air in the room immediately grows heavy, and Fuyuhiko's body instantly tenses.

“Oh,” is all he says.

“Yeah,” Kazuichi replies, his laugh bitter and heavy.

There's a moment of stale silence.

Kazuichi mostly breaths through his nose, trying not to think of his mouth.

(Don't think of the taste. Don't think of the feeling. Don't-)

“Do you need to get some air?”

Fuyuhiko's voice jolts Kazuichi out of his thoughts, and he stares at the shorter man.

“Uh, what?”

“I said do you need some air, dipshit,” Fuyuhiko repeated with a roll of his eyes, “cause it's either that or I'll leave you here to take a piss or curl up under some blankets or... whatever you were doing.”

Kazuichi stares at him, taking in the sight of the dark shadows that hang over him, only a slice of the moonlight from the curtain providing a stream of silver on his body.

“If you give me a few minutes to remember how to pilot a human body,” Kazuichi finally says, slowly mulling through his words, “then yeah, sure.”

“Sure, just don't take an hour,” Fuyuhiko said with a scoff and roll of his eye.

“What, like you do?”

Fuyuhiko glares at him, and it makes Kazuichi chuckle in a way that finally gets his body moving towards the door, and the two of them head out into the hallway, Kazuichi closing the door behind them.

As they're walking down the hallway, the quiet takes over- but it's nice, and peaceful.

They pass by a window, and for a moment, Kazuichi falters.

(Fuyuhiko pauses too, checking a non-existent watch.

But his gaze flickers outside too.)

The building hosting everyone else is seen not too far away, the walls shining in the moonlight.

Kazuichi inhales sharply as the memory that came to him earlier squirms in the back of his mind.

(He has a lot to apologize for, once he wakes up.)

He turns back away, and for a moment, watches Fuyuhiko walking forward again.

Kazuichi follows soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Winslow. If you had told me oh, about a year ago, that I would be using my AO3 account primarily to write Danganronpa oneshots featuring Kazuichi Soda, I don't think I would've believed you.
> 
> Of course most of the other oneshots I have up right now are fluffier and not... this, but the idea of the whole.... hamster thing.... has been in my head for awhile now. This mostly deals with the aftermath of such an act, and how Kazuichi might react to it, but it's still a way of showing people a glimpse at the scene that I had the idea for months ago... so... this is weird. Though, some day in the future I may write something involving the actual scene itself- maybe even from Gundham's perspective.
> 
> But that's for another time.
> 
> Right now, you get an idea of what I think it might be like to be one of the Remnants post SDR2, and how they're coping not just with waking up from the simulation, but also with the memories of what they did as Remnants. And some bonding because... bonding. Emotions. Feelings. Words.
> 
> I didn't think this Author's Note through very well. I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> (Fun fact: The name of the Google Doc I sent to my friends with this fic was called 'F in the chat for San-D.')


End file.
